


Son’s Husband’s Friend

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cop!Steve Rogers, Cop!Wade Wilson, F/M, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Pregnant Natasha Romanov, Weddings, game nights, work friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: So I got this notebook with prompts for stories in it and I thought I might use it here. It won't match it to a T but what writer ever does... so this prompt is:A Lifelong Bachelor Visiting Married FriendsSteve- 32Tony- 36Wade- 24Peter- 19Clint- 28Pietro- 22Bruce- 29Natasha- 27Thor- 26Loki- 24Edwin(Vision)- 25Wanda- 22Bucky- 33Sam- 30
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Fandom One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Son’s Husband’s Friend

Steve groans mentally as he enters the reception hall of one of his best friend’s wedding. He loves his friends, he really does, but every single one of them is married or almost married. And though they don't intent to shove it in his face Steve can't help but feel lonely every time he's around one of them.

"Steve!" Wade barrels towards him in his black, groom's tux, a large grin on his face. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Steve smiles softly as he's pulled into a tight hug. "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner Sherif Fury wouldn't let me leave until I finished the paper work on the latest case, due yesterday."

Wade chuckles as he pulls out of the hug and an arm appears around his waist. "Hi Steve," Peter, Wade's 19-year-oof fiancé now turned husband. (*cough* wife *cough*)

"Hey Peter," Steve smiles at him, they've only met a hand full of times so he doesn't know much about him but Steve does know that Peter makes Wade extremely happy. They've been together since Peter was seventeen and Wade was twenty two, that was two years ago. "So, how was the wedding?"

"Amazing!" Peter cheers before getting into the explanation of the whole thing. How Bucky, Clint, and Natasha were Wade's groom's party and one of his friends names Ned, Wanda and her twin brother Pietro were Peter's groom's (bride's) party. And how his dad walked him down the aisle as everyone was crying. A few tears even came to Peter's eyes just talking about it.

"Well, I'm really happy for the both of you," Steve responds, he really is happy that they are both so happy, they deserve it. Just because Steve has been alone most of his life doesn't mean everyone should be.

Steve listens to them both continue about how crazy everything was before the wedding though he does observe those around them. He sees Clint with his arms wrapped around his own husband, Pietro, as he holds their babbling two year old. They adopted her least year on their three year anniversary and have been in love with her since. 

Steve then looks at his close friend since highs school, Bruce, as he is dancing with his six year old daughter high up on his shoulders, as she grips his head tightly and laughs loudly. His wife, another good friend of mine, Natasha smiling fondly at him as she bounces they eighteen month old on her hip. And only two weeks ago she called Steve in utter excitement announcing that she is pregnant once again but has yet to tell Bruce, wanting it to be a big surprised.

Next his eyes fall on the two "brothers." They have been dating since Loki was fifteen and Thor was seventeen but officially didn't tell anyone till Loki turned eighteen. Everyone found it quite strange as they were adopted brothers but after a while they came to terms with it, they weren't blood related. They adopted a five year old girl a couple months ago, long black hair bright blue eyes seems almost like it's actually their biological child. She sleeps on Loki's lap as he eats his own food making sure she doesn't slide off. He keeps a close eyes on Thor as many young woman here, most likely from Peter's college, keep wanting to talk to him.

"Peter!" Someone calls over and he excuses himself before giving Wade a loving kiss and disappearing.

"Ah, I love him," Wade sighs grinning as he watches his husband walk away. "And I just love his cute butt."

"Steve!" He turns to see Wanda speeding towards him and he has his arms open wide to give her a big hug. "It's been so long."

"Only a couple weeks," Steve chuckles kissing her forehead, like a father would his daughter. About five year back he had met the twins while they were living on their own, they didn't have much money and the place they were living was a crap hole. He offered his home to them and helped to take care of them. He never officially adopted them but he has always felt that he has. He was the one that ultimately introduced Clint and Pietro to each other.

Wanda pulls back stepping back into waiting arms a loving smile on her face. "Steve," The man behind her nods to him in greeting.

"Vision," Steve responds chuckling as Edwin cracks a smile. They don't quite remember where the nickname came from but it probably has to do with his terrible eyesight, and Clint's inability to not make a joke out of everything. Vision and Wanda have been together for two year now and currently engaged, Steve is so proud of everything both the twins have done to get where they are today.

"We all have to have a game night soon, it's been a while since all of us have been together," Wanda grins excitedly to which Steve returns it and nods in agreement.

"Okay, everyone the stage is going to be open for anyone wishing to speak but first to the stage is Peter's father, Tony Stark," Clint announces before hopping down to sit back next to Pietro who finally sees Steve and gives him a big wave.

"Hello," a deep voice fills the quiet room drawing Steve's attention immediately to the stage.

Steve is a 32 year old man who has been single for most of his life, except for the odd girlfriend or boyfriend in high school but those don't really count. He hasn't been quite attracted to a guy, or girl, in a very long time. So to instantly get so turned on by simply a guy’s voice is a big deal for him.

His eyes land on a shorter man maybe around his age possibly a little older. He had dark brown hair and a extremely handsome face, one Steve wouldn't quite mind kissing all over. Steve just sits there wide eyed and staring, which catches Loki's attention as a smirk appears on his face.

"He's single," Loki states not looking at him making Steve question whether he is talking to him or not. Wait he is? Steve turns back to the man talking on the stage. "He got a divorce about six months ago, Peter's mom left with a guy she met."

Steve just nods not knowing what to say. So, is it too soon to get in a relationship? Is he even gay? Loki continues, "He wasn't too bent out of shape over it because he was going to come out anyways. But to find out that she had been cheating on him hit him harder than we all thought."

Steve just nods along with Loki's words as he stares straight at Tony. Their eyes meet and Tony freezes in his speech for a moment but quickly looks away and continues.

"I think you caught his eye," Loki chuckles making Steve roll his eyes as he feels a hand on his shoulder startling him.

"Hey man!" Bucky whispers in his ear making a quiet chuckle escape his lips. 

"Hey Buck, it's been a while," Steve responds turning to give the man a hug. "How's Sam?"

"Good, but he's sick right now and mad he couldn't make it. I offered to stay home with him but he insisted I come."

"I mean you were part of Wade's groom's party," Steve states and Bucky just shrugs as they turn back as the speeches continue. By the end of it about twenty people went up to talk, some Steve knew others he didn't.

Buck disappeared into the crowd as people got on the dance floor once again, leaving Steve alone. He sighs standing up and grabbing a thing of champagne.

"Hey," Tony's voice comes from behind him and it takes everything in Steve to now spit out the gulp of champagne he just put in his mouth. 

Steve turns around smiling shyly at the first man who has been able to turn him on is a long while. "Hey," Steve responds chuckling nervously.

"I don't think I've met you before, who invited you?" Tony asked, not in a rude way, but more curious than anything really.

"I've known Wade from the department when I became an officer, so I guess you could say we're work friends," Steve answers smiling not wanting to seen too over excited that he is talking to him.

"You're a cop?" Tony asks to further verify what he's saying and Steve nods in conformation. "Well, it's nice to meet you...?"

"Steve! Steve Rogers!" Steve answers immediately, blushing at his overeagerness.

"Officer Rogers," Tony chuckles winking at him to which Steve swallows a growing lump in his throat and Tony watches biting his lip. "You here alone?"

—

Ten minutes later

Steve is pressed up against a wall in an abandoned room somewhere in the building where the reception is occurring. His lips are locked with said Tony Stark, tongues fighting for control. Steve wins making Tony groan as Steve now pushes him up against the wall, and since, being at it is, Steve is taller and stronger Tony just lets him dominate. Steve reaches under him and hitches Tony's legs around his waist.

After a few more minutes Tony breaks away laughing, more like giggling really. "What?" Steve rasps staring at this beautiful man worried. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Tony exclaims cupping Steve's jaw and staring at him with a large grin. "It's just, all of this is bringing memories from high school."

Tony sighs fondly wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. "What? You made out with your son's husband's friend in high school?" Steve sasses smirking before receiving a smack to the chest.

"No! When you say it like that it sounds really wrong," Tony whines childishly making Steve smile and lean in languidly kissing his lips. "And I don't want this to be wrong."

"You know it's so weird to think that you have a son that just got married," Steve mumbles as he sucks hickeys along Tony's neck.

"Tell me about it," Tony groans as Steve hits an especially sensitive spot but he keeps talking as he pants and groans. "We had him when we were really young, I was 17 she was 16. We never really got to explore ourselves since our parents forced us to get married right out of high school. They weren't at all happy but there wasn't much we could do. I don't blame her for leaving, she never experienced anything before me so she probably didn't know she had better options. And I hadn't realized I was gay until recently, so to be here with you is amazing."

Steve pulls back and smiles at him fondly. He doesn't say much as Tony then blushes and says, "Sorry I just piled that on you, we haven't even been on a first date yet," Tony chuckles grinning at Steve as they both blush.

"Would you rather wait for this till after the first date?" Steve asks not wanting to force Tony to do something he doesn't want to do right now.

"No way! You are mine tonight!" Tony grins using his hands to push off the wall as his legs are still tightly around Steve's waist and his butt is being cradles and squeezed by Steve's large hands.

They walk over to the couch that is just in the middle of the room and Steve lays Tony down on his back. He props himself up on his hands as he looks at the man below him. 

"What?" Tony ask confused as to why Steve is just staring at him.

"You're beautiful," Tony's entire face turns red because of Steve's comment as he pulls him down and hides his face in Steve's chest.

"Cheesy," Tony whispers to which Steve pulls him back as he crashed their lips together once again. "This is going to be fun."

Steve just chuckles and shakes his head, he's already falling so hard for this man. He hopes he never stops.


End file.
